Spirit Inu
by Kalnara
Summary: This fic is based around Spirit:Stallion Of the Cimerron it does not however follow the story exactly so dont expect it to. The title kinda says it all see it sounds like 'spirit in you' but spelled like the topic of the story hehe little joke :) rating m


A/N: heyz everybody! This fic was inspired by Spirit….you know…the horse movie? Yeah, that one. Anyways, so me (Junga) and the other author ( WolfFlame) went to the movie …store thingy… and decided to rent Spirit…and a other movie…not naming names…and then we got this …CRAZY idea to do one KIND of like that but with a cooler twist (Inuyasha) …and very different. So anyways, here I am at my friends house (WolfFlame) and…she's sitting on the floor…watching…the second… pokemon …movie…. And I'm sitting here talking to you!!!! Anyways…read and enjoy and R&R!!!!!!!....please….o and about the pokemon thing…it's a long story…you see we were at the movie store but they didn't have an Inuyasha we hadn't seen and we were hyper…and so…we rented the pokemon movie...but don't tell anyone, I don't want this to spread around.--'

R&R…because we love you…and we don't smell like poo!!! (That's good…)

PS: part of this fic are directly quoted from the movie and changed to fit the characters so it sounds really dumb, _seriously_ DUMB!!!- neways we suggest you rent the movie and watch it while you read it makes it more fun!!!!! Pokemon KILLS!!! … brain cells!!!!...hmm, random… also you might want the soundtrack if you don't have it it's really annoying to rewind it and 2 of the songs were using in the fic are no there but not in the movie (stupid really)

Disclaimer: Don't you people think if we owned Inuyasha or Spirit we wouldn't be writing some dumb story about it in a 2 story house, with a yard that has _no_ pony in it, on a really crappy computer?

By:

Jungla Jungle…just call me Junga

&

WolfFlames

FYI: the narrator is Inuyasha so as not to make confusing the one with the (Inuyasha) is the narrator and the regular one is …the regular one…

_The_ _Beginning (Dum dum DUM!!!)_

(Majestic theme begins)

(Inuyasha): The story I want to tell you can not be found in a book. They say the history of demons was written from the slayers of demons, but it's never been told from the heart of one. Not till now. I was born here. In this place that would come to be called old Japan. But to my kind the land was ageless. It had no beginning and no end, no boundary between earth and sky. Like the wind through the cherry trees, we belong here, we will always belong here. They say the demons are the spirit of the earth, whether the earth was won or lost in the end, you'll have to decide for yourself. But the story I want to tell you is true. I was there. I remember. I remember the sun and the sky, and the wind calling my name, in a time when wild demons ran free.

(Over dramatic music)

(Inuyasha): I was a half demon, as wild and reckless as thunder over the land. Racing with Kirara, soaring with the wind. Flying? There were times when I believed I could. (Inuyasha running under the flying Kirara for a bit, then jumps in a tree)

(Inuyasha): Like my father before me, I protected humans, using the Tesusaiga, and with that honor, came responsibility. (Inuyasha looks up suddenly to find a demon stalking the playing Shippo and Kagome)

Inuyasha: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer! (Kagome looks up in time to see a demon spring towards them.)

Kagome: Shippo! (She grabs Shippo and runs for her life!!!)… (A/n dramatic!!)

(Inuyasha and the demon fight until...of course Inuyasha kills him)… (A/n Yay!!!)

Shippo: Yeah! Inuyasha you killed him!! (runs around Inuyasha jumping and shouting)

Kagome: Inuyasha, you saved our lives…so I guess I'm not just a jewel detector. (Inuyasha blushes slightly but quickly recovers his…cool, and calm self) (A/n calm! Hah! What a joke!)

Inuyasha: What gives you that idea…? (Kagome looks up at him and smiles sweetly…a little too sweet)

Kagome: Because Kirara was there.

Inuyasha: Feh. (A/n laughs …well more like chuckles you don't even need words…feh says it all.)

Nighttime

(Music plays…. Music plays…ahem, MUSIC PLAYS!!! WolfFlames: HEY, CUE ON MUSIC!!!)

Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha walked through the woods until they found a nice… cozy place to stay for the night.

_I hear the wind across the plain,_

_A sound so strong that calls my name._

_Its wild the river,_

_It's warm like the sun yeah_

_Its here this is where I belong_

Kagome poked at the fire, while Shippo slept…not knowing Inuyasha was watching from above on a tree branch.

_Under the starry skies_

_Where demons have flown_

_This place is paradise_

_It's the place I call home._

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and looked up at the sky…feeling the moon and the wind run across his skin.

_The moon on the mountain_

_The whisper through the trees_

_The waves on the water_

_Let nothing come between this and me_

_Cause everything I want_

_Is everything that's here _

_And when were all together_

_There's nothing to fear_

Kagome sees Shippo having and nightmare and picks him up to comfort him.

_And wherever I wander_

_The one thing I've learned_

Kagome sees Inuyasha, lays Shippo down again, and walks up beside him.

_It's to here_

_I will always_

_Always return _

She tenderly lays her head on his shoulder

Awwwwww…

The Next Morning

(Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping creature beside him…she was like no one he had never met…)

(Inuyasha): OK I admit it…she was charming…in a stubborn, irritating kind of way…

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: …hmm?

Kagome: Where's Shippo?

Inuyasha: I dunno…I don't really care either…

Kagome: (sweetly) Inuyasha, (yelling) SIT!

Bang! (I really don't to tell you what that means.)

10 minutes later

Kagome: Shippo! Shippo! Where are you!

Inuyasha: I don't know why we're looking for him, I'm glad to be rid of him.

Kagome: Inuyasha! Don't make me say the "S" word.

Inuyasha: Feh

Kagome: No, not 'feh'. We have to look for Shippo.

Inuyasha: Fine.

Kagome: Well the least you could do is _pretend_ to help!!!

Inuyasha: Ok, Ok! I will you don't have to yell. You always get so angry.

Kagome: (losing her temper) What did you say?!?!

Inuyasha: Nothing

Kagome: (suspicious) Hmm…

Inuyasha: Feh, come on, we have to find Shippo.

End of Chapter 1 yay!!! Sorry about the cliff hanger but it makes it more exciting. R&R


End file.
